Ce que veulent les femmes
by Sunday Vanille
Summary: Elle l'avait imaginé tellement de fois. Blond, fort, protecteur, respectueux et honnête : l'homme idéal selon Lily Evans existait bien quelque part. Malheureusement, la vie était réticente à le mettre sur son chemin. A la place, il n'y avait que Potter.


**CE QUE VEULENT LES FEMMES**

* * *

**Titre** : Ce que veulent les femmes  
**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à JKR, sauf mon piètre "scénario"  
**Couple traité** : James/Lily  
**Rating** : un gentil et innocent G  
**Type** : OS romancée

**Note de moi-même :** Parce que quand je m'ennuie, je poste... Voici ! Celui là est la réponse à un défi, sur le thème « Arrêt sur image ». Je me confesse et avoue avoir volé le titre à un film du même nom avec Mel Gibson XD C'est parce qu'il m'a inspiré… Enfin bref, je dédie de nouveau ce mini OS à **Lizoune**, pour qui je l'ai écris :) Bonne lecture !

* * *

Elles en rêvaient tous dans les mêmes termes.

Beau, jeune, riche, grand et attentionné.

Les détails avaient beau changés selon les jeunes filles, elles rêvaient toutes de ce prince charmant.

Et Lily n'y avait pas échappé, malheureusement.

Longtemps, la couleur des yeux de son homme idéal avait été le bleu. Plus pur et plus envoûtant, il n'y avait sans doute pas. Et puis d'abord, c'était sa couleur préférée.

Par la suite, elle avait décidé d'opter pour du vert, peu en importe la nuance. En plus de s'accorder parfaitement à la propre couleur de ses prunelles, il y avait peut-être une chance pour qu'il ne se pâme pas pour ses « émeraudes envoûtantes » comme le lui avait un jour déclaré cet idiot de Smith.

Au final, ses petits yeux étaient couleur chocolat.

Mais elle aimait beaucoup ça, le chocolat.

Petite, elle l'avait imaginé blond. Blond comme ce jeune homme qui charmait d'un regard sa mère à travers leur télévision et dont elle avait elle-même du mal à détacher les yeux.

Plus tard, elle l'avait voulu roux. S'entendre appeler « poil de carottes » avait eu pour effet de lui faire oublier son magnifique blond. Elle avait besoin de solidarité. Et rien n'était mieux qu'un beau roux pour jouer ce rôle, voilà tout.

Finalement, elle l'avait choisi brun.

Mais ce n'était pas si mal, à vrai dire.

Adolescente, elle s'était surpris à vouloir qu'il ait des cheveux mi longs, retombant juste sous ses oreilles, comme ce Serdaigle sexy dont elle avait toujours ignoré le nom.

Plus tard, elle s'était résolue à se contenter de cheveux courts mais bien coiffés. Pour pouvoir les emmêler comme bon lui semblait, en passant une main féline au travers.

Au final, elle avait dû se contenter d'épis imperméables à toute tentative de coiffure.

Mais elle trouvait plus de plaisir à passer ses doigts dans sa chevelure ébouriffée pour les décoiffer encore davantage, à bien y réfléchir.

Plus jeune, elle avait espéré un homme plus grand qu'elle, capable d'entourer ses bras autour de sa petite taille menue pour la réchauffer, la bercer et la consoler.

De gigantesque et musclé, il était devenu rapidement plus petit et moins volumineux. Un homme beaucoup plus grand qu'elle, ce n'était pas bon pour se faire remarquer du haut de son petit mètre soixante.

Elle l'avait finalement choisi de taille moyenne.

Mais tout de même capable de la cajoler et d'entourer ses bras moyens autour de sa petite taille menue pour la réchauffer. Un point pour lui.

Ce qu'elle avait toujours souhaité, c'était un homme gentil, envers elle comme envers les autres. Un bénévole membre d'une association pour les populations défavorisées, peut-être…

Pendant ses années de collégienne, elle avait vu ses ambitions au rabais et avait opté pour un homme respectant les autres comme il respectait ses amis et les membres de sa famille. Pas si difficile…

Finalement, elle avait sans doute trouvé la plus belle perle d'irrespect qui existait sur cette terre de brutes, et dont les principaux passes temps avaient été si longtemps de s'amuser du malheur des autres.

Mais l'avantage était qu'il s'était décidé à changer pour elle, elle le savait. Et c'était un énorme avantage, ça…

Elle avait attendu longtemps l'homme intelligent et assoiffé de savoir dont elle rêvait secrètement. L'homme en mesure de lui faire la conversation sur des sujets intéressants, sur l'actualité ou sur les derniers bouquins qu'il aurait feuilletés…

Finalement, elle avait écopé d'un obsessionnel du sport dont la vie et les loisirs étaient rythmés par les derniers matchs des Catapultes, des Faucons ou de Flaquemare, et qui n'avaient de cesse de chouiner sans cesse au moindre match perdu.

Mais devant l'air désespéré et affligé qu'il affichait dans ces moments-là, elle n'arrivait qu'à le trouver adorablement mignon.

Au plus profond d'elle-même, elle avait toujours espéré qu'il serait attentionné. Capable de remarquer quand est-ce quelque chose clochait. Capable de ranger la maison, de ne pas laisser traîner partout ses affaires et surtout de faire la cuisine. Oui, c'était ça. Savoir faire mijoter des bons petits plats dont elle pourrait se régaler sans fin.

Finalement, elle n'avait eu qu'un piètre homme ménager aux talents culinaires si désastreusement absents qu'il en était allé jusqu'à manquer de mettre le feu dans leur petite cuisine.

Mais s'il était encore en mesure de se déplacer jusqu'à ce restaurant moldu qu'elle affectionnait tant, et à pieds qui plus est, pour lui rapporter des bons petits plats de substitution dont il était sûr qu'elle les aimerait, il n'était pas si désespérant que ça…

Et c'était peut-être ça qui lui faisait oublier ses images de prince charmant blond, grand, intelligent et cuisiner.

Parce que dans le fond, James n'était pas si désespérant que ça…

Brun, maladroit, gaffeur et sportif.

Elle le préférait même comme ça, à vrai dire.

* * *

_Je serais ravie d'avoir votre avis, évidemment :)_


End file.
